justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Kitty
Were you Looking for: * Sugar, One of the characters that look like Kitty? * Torture Sugar, a Torture suit which can be confused by kitty? * Or even Adventure Kitty, Which is an adventure Version of this character? TRTF5= Torture Kitty is a Torture suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to serve as one of the antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode before it's cancellation. Appearance She is a nightmarish version of Kitty Fazcat from The Return to Freddy's 2, but without the toy animatronic traits. She has a pale pink color, with red eyes in a black metal covering. She has an brown nose, with nostrils built on it. Her jaw is like all other Torture suits, with a big mouth and a easily visible endoskeleton jaw. Trivia *Torture Kitty had at least 4 redesigns to become as the character shown in the infobox. **Her first look was identical to her The Return to Freddy's 4 counterpart, but with many Kitty heads and different eyes, resembling the nightmare animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Her eyes were also mix-matched in size. This version was called Hybrid Kitty Fazcat **Her second look was the same, but instead, Lockjaw heads were also sticking out. **Her third look was entirely different than the two. Lockjaw heads were out, and she had a cane similar to that of Torture Lockjaw's. After this design, her name was changed to Torture Kitty Fazcat. *Bioninjagames had planned to remove Torture Kitty from his version of TRTF5, but decided against it, as she was too important to the lore. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay 2016-12-08 (6).png|Torture Kitty in the TRTF5 menu. Cindy rip-off.png|Torture Kitty in the Extras Menu. First and second look TRTFTeaser2.png|Torture Kitty's 1st look in the second teaser of TRTF: Remastered. She was known as Hybrid Kitty then. Torture Kitty2.jpg|Hybrid Kitty's 2nd look in another teaser. Note that Lockjaw heads are sticking out. 107611-wbmh43qq.jpg|Hybrid Kitty in the TRTF:R Gamejolt page banner with Hybrid Freddy, Hybrid Bonnie, Hybrid Chica and Hybrid Foxy. output_fXB64c.gif|Hybrid Kitty's sprite from the TRTF5 teaser game 1. Third look 146659.jpg|Hybrid Kitty's 3rd look in a TRTF: Rebooted teaser. This was her last look before being named as "Torture Kitty". remade_kitty_model__unfinished____trtf_r_by_bfpfilms424-d8yjrpf.png|Hybrid Kitty's unfinished model. Fourth look kittiy.png|Hybrid Kitty's 4th look in a teaser of TRTF5, now known as "Torture Kitty". Making Torcher Kitty.jpeg|A "Making of Torture Kitty" screenshot. TortureKittyFazcatNew.jpeg|Torture Kitty in the Thank You! image. TKittyFazcat TG6.png|Torture Kitty's sprite. Shadow Torture Kitty.png|"Shadow Torture Kitty"'s sprite. Fifth Look trtf5_render_test__2_by_poniatorfilms-da3uc2q.png|Torture Kitty 5th look in a render test by PoniatorFilms. 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Torture Kitty in a teaser along with Torture Lockjaw. Teasers TRTFTeaser2.png|Torture Kitty look in the second teaser of TRTF: Remastered. She was known as Hybrid Kitty then. Torture Kitty2.jpg|Torture Kitty in another teaser of TRTF:R. 146659.jpg|Torture Kitty in a TRTF: Rebooted teaser. kittiy.png|Torture Kitty in a teaser of TRTF5 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Torture Kitty in a teaser along with Torture Lockjaw. Miscellanous 107611-wbmh43qq.jpg|Torture Kitty in the TRTF:R Gamejolt page banner. remade_kitty_model__unfinished____trtf_r_by_bfpfilms424-d8yjrpf.png|Torture Kitty's unfinished model. Making Torcher Kitty.jpeg|A "Making of Torture Kitty" screenshot. kitty_fazcat_jumpscare_trtf_5_by_trapspring-d9li1tn.gif|Torture Kitty's jumpscare in the first trailer. TortureKittyFazcatNew.jpeg|Torture Kitty in the Thank You! image. trtf5_render_test__2_by_poniatorfilms-da3uc2q.png|Torture Kitty in a render test by PoniatorFilms. IMG_1865.PNG|Torture Kitty's full model. The Return To Freddy s 5 official trailer (1).gif|Torture Kitty running in the first trailer. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Females Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF5 Tortures